


Scene di rovello interiore in un interno (altrimenti detto, A Volte Steve Si Mette A Camminare Avanti E Indietro In Camera Sua)

by Duedicoppe



Series: Strani Eventi [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crochet, Drabble Event 2, Fluff and Crack, I'm Mad, Knittingverse, Thor is a perfect nanny, We Are Out For Prompt, and Tony Stark is... Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per il secondo drabbleweekend del gruppo We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: The Avengers, (ship a piacere, pure nessuna o tutti con tutti). Steve adora quella copertina anche da adulto.</p><p> </p><p>Seguito shocckato di "Shock Blanket?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene di rovello interiore in un interno (altrimenti detto, A Volte Steve Si Mette A Camminare Avanti E Indietro In Camera Sua)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollo41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/gifts).



Non ne parla mai.

Non gli piace parlarne, e non è per – lo sa che a qualcuno potrebbe sembrare un effetto di – di tutti quegli anni passati sottoghiaccio, direbbe Stark – un _atavismo culturale_ , lo ha sentito definire dagli imbecilli – sì, è perfettamente capace di dire 'imbecilli', grazie tante – della Sezione Analitica – un atteggiamento maschilista o machista o sciovinista o qualche altro '-ista' – ha sentito dire anche questo, sì, e con sua immensa gratitudine non dalle signore – donne – con cui lavora – possono chiedere di essere chiamate _donne_ quanto vogliono, _ragazze_ nel caso di Miss Lewis, ma non ha la minima importanza; non possono cambiare il fatto di essere delle vere signore – sì, anche Miss Lewis, con tutta la pena che si dà per nasconderlo.

Non è per quello, davvero. Ha visto tempi più duri – non più difficili, no, ma più duri – ed è stato soldato e ha visto uomini – soldati – sferruzzare sciarpe e calzettoni rimpiangendo le “sorelline di guerra” di qualche guerra prima – non è così sciocco da pensare che lavorare a maglia o all'uncinetto o cucinare o essere comunque capace in qualche altra di quelle che sì, è vero, una volta venivano chiamate “arti femminili” sia indegno di un uomo o di un soldato, o che lo sminuisca in qualche modo.

È solo che – è che – è solo che è imbarazzato, ecco tutto. È semplicemente imbarazzato di essere stato un peso, lui che dovrebbe dirigere la squadra – dirigerla, non mettersi nel posto sbagliato e scoprirsi e farsi colpire come un idiota, e ritrovarsi un mese e mezzo dopo a ringraziare che fosse “solo” un qualche bizzarro tipo di incantesimo e non qualcosa di letale, e – sant'Iddio, non basta che si sia fatto colpire come un idiota, no, non basta che abbiano dovuto portare a termine il combattimento e risolvere la crisi senza di lui, non basta che abbiano dovuto prendersi cura di lui, sarebbe stato già abbastanza brutto così – sarebbe stato già abbastanza brutto se per un mese e mezzo fosse rimasto invalido, o trasformato in un rospo, o di nuovo in coma – no, hanno dovuto imboccarlo, oh Signore, imboccarlo come un bebè perché era letteralmente un bebè, imboccarlo e metterlo a nanna e camb-no, non ne vuole parlare, non gli piace parlarne e non ne parla mai e non ci pensa mai, nemmeno, tenta disperatamente di non pensare che hanno dovuto anche cambiargli i pannolini. Tenta di pensare che non sia successo ma è inutile illudersi, non possono aver assunto una – si chiamano babysitter o nurse, per quell'età? Una nanny? Non avrebbero mai rischiato di far trapelare la notizia, non possono averlo fatto, no, e quanto a JARVIS non ha estensioni adatte allo scopo e i bizzarri robot di T-di _Stark_ non escono mai dal laboratorio e nemmeno quel pazzo maniaco del loro creatore si sognerebbe di affidar loro qualcosa di vivo – a parte se stesso, ma To- _Stark_ è un pazzo maniaco, appunto. Deve per forza essere stato uno di loro e non saprà mai chi, mai, perché non avrà mai il coraggio di chiedere.

Non ne parla mai, non gli piace parlarne, e i suoi compagni di squadra lo sanno e sono così cortesi da tenerne conto e perfino Tony-Stark-oh maledizione, _Tony_ riesce a ricordarsi di evitare di sollevare l'argomento.

Non ne parla mai, non gli piace parlarne, e i suoi compagni di squadra lo sanno.

Quello che non sanno è che nascosto nel fondo del suo armadio – ed è davvero da ridere, considerato cosa vuol dire la parola “armadio” in questo scorcio di secolo – nascosto nel fondo del suo armadio c'è un cofanetto con dentro un bizzarro insieme di frammenti di metallo e luci azzurrine – nulla a che vedere con api grassocce e monotoni carillon – e accanto una scatola più grande, che protegge una copertina multicolore all'uncinetto, sagomata come lo scudo di Capitan America.  
Quello che non sanno è che se mai la torre andasse di nuovo in pezzi quelle sono le cose che salverebbe, prima ancora dell'album con i nuovi disegni.


End file.
